


Let me take care of you.

by frogfairy6



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Soft Femdom, like disgustingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfairy6/pseuds/frogfairy6
Summary: Braham gets topped.
Relationships: Braham Eirsson/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Let me take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... he deserves to be taken care of. Let Braham bottom 2020.

With a click, the collar is fastened gently around his neck. Braham lets loose a shuddering breath, nerves fluttering in his gut. A shiny tag laid across his collarbone, his name etched into the cool metal. It was brand new, and it was just for him. 

“Do you like it?” Titania asks, grinning up at him eagerly. 

Not trusting his voice, he nods. The collar audibly jingles as his head bobs, and he can feel his cheeks grow hot. Titania beams in delight, reaching up to play with the name tag. 

“It looks so nice on you,” She says. “You’re so pretty, honey.”

“Does it?” His voice cracks a little, throat dry with anticipation. 

“Ab-so-lutely!” Each syllable is highlighted with a flick of the tag. “And you look so happy in it too.” 

Braham can hear his heart skip a beat, blood pounding in his ears as his face turns a lovely red. Titania watches him, a big dopey smile pulling at her lips. 

“Let’s take things nice and easy tonight, alright?” She flicks the tag again and he shudders. “Since you’re already so worked up, I don’t want you to get too overwhelmed.”

“Okay,” The norn sighs gratefully, fearing his face might ignite if she continues to wind him up. “Can we… can you just use your hands?”

“Is that what you want tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Titania’s finger loops under his collar, a reminder. “I-I mean yes please…!” Braham squeaks. 

“Good boy…” She coos, while he tries to stifle the shuddering gasp he makes at the pet name. “Lean back please, let’s get you comfy.”

Shimmering hands materialize, pushing him down on his back by his shoulders, and pulling his arms up behind his head. The hands roam over his body, feeling him up. Glittering fingers run through his hair, pressing and kneading at the weak spots along his scalp. Braham lets loose a soft moan, before quickly biting his lip to suppress the noise. 

“Hey, none of that.” Titania huffs, willing the hands to change course and feel up his sensitive chest. They pinch and pull at his nipples, pulling a surprised cry from him. 

“Th-that’s cheating!” He pouts. “I said your hands, not illusions!”

“These are my hands, I just have lots of them!” The sylvari laughs. “But alright, if you’re that picky.” The illusory hands shatter and disappear, freeing his hands and his chest. 

Braham begins to move his arms back down, but Titania quickly stops him with a “Stay.”, and he flops them back down with a huff. 

Titania scooches up to sit on his chest. “Such a good boy.” Braham grunts a little as she settles, a flush rising to his cheeks again. Titania leans down to meet his eye, a hand running along the bottom of his lip. “So beautiful, just for me…”

She dips down to kiss him, lips pressing gently against his as she cups his face sweetly. He sighs through his nose, melting into contact and lazily kissing her back. 

Pulling back with an audible pop, Titania grins smugly as she wipes the corner of her mouth. “You falling asleep on me, big guy?”

Braham laughs, “You’re killing me, here.”

“So impatient.” She teases, “Well, if you’re going to be a fuss I may as well get on with it, hm?” She meets his eye, gaze piercing through him. 

He swallows thickly, heart pounding in his ears. “Yes please…”

Her hands trail down from his face to his throat, gently running along and pulling at the collar. With a delighted hum she continues downward, deftly plucking and thumbing at his nipples. He lets out a deep groan, fighting the urge to squirm and push up into his grasp. His feet twist in the sheets below, and she tuts at him. 

“Patience,” Titania scolds gently. “Be a good boy for me.” She punctuates this with a harsh pinch to his chest, to which he lets loose a cry, bucking his hips as his nerves are startled out of the lull they were in. 

She continues to play and tease at his chest, paying no mind to his ever-growing plight behind her. The sylvari leans down, never letting go of her hold on him, and begins to gently kiss and bite at his throat below the collar. His muscles tremble and shake as he fights to keep still, eyes glazing over as his arousal overtakes his senses. 

Kissing and nibbling her way down his skin, she places a loving kiss over his heart before leaning back and admiring her work. Little pink bite marks decorate his throat and upper chest, the skin raised and flushed an angry red. She didn’t bite him nearly hard enough to bruise, but with the collar around his neck she didn’t have to. He was her’s, and she loved it. 

Scooting down off his stomach, she crawls off of him and between his trembling legs. Glazed over green eyes meet hers, and she beams at him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Titania’s hand slides against his inner thigh, and he shivers and bites back a whine. “So wonderful, just for me.”

Braham watches her with unfocused eyes, panting and shaking as her hands run up and down against the skin of his inner leg, so close yet never touching where he wants her to. Where he needs it. Taking hold, Titania pushes his legs further apart, nearly pressing his knees into the mattress. There was no hiding from her, as she gleefully drinks in the sight of him. 

“Blue…” He whimpers, “Please…” 

Titania grins, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Please what?”

The norn audibly gulps, squirming under her relentless gaze. He turns his head, hiding his face in the pillow. “Please... Touch me…”

“I am touching you.” She squeezes his thighs, drawing out another frustrated noise from him. 

“Don’t make me say it out loud…!” Braham whines, digging his face deeper into the pillow. 

Titania laughs, rubbing his inner thigh soothingly with her thumb. “Alright alright, I’ll stop picking on you. Just my hands, right?”

He makes a muffled affirmation. She rolls her eyes fondly, and finally deems to pay him the proper attention he’d been craving. Sliding her hand from his leg to his dick, she gently wraps her hand as best she can around the shaft, fingers not quite meeting around its girth. Braham lets out a relieved cry, shaking as she slowly begins to pump the length with gentle measured strokes. 

The small sylvari watches him closely, minding his body language as she slowly pulls him apart. His mouth hung open, a dazed expression on his face. Sweat glistens on his brow, his hair clinging to his forehead. Titania uses an illusory hand to brush it out of his face, sliding it to his cheek and cupping it. 

She tilts his head up, and he meets her eye expectantly. “Watch me.” She commands sternly, grinning as she spots him swallowing roughly. 

Braham makes an affirmative noise, and she speeds up her hand. She jerks his cock quickly and roughly, her hand making a quiet but distracting shlick noise as she strokes him. His noises were getting louder and higher pitched as she continued, and keeping his eyes open was growing harder and harder to accomplish. 

Soon he felt it, muscles tensing and voice climbing higher. “C-close…!” The norn warns, rows curling in the sheets. 

“I’ve got you.” Titania replies, “Good boy.”

Like a punch to the gut, it hits him. A back arching eye rolling orgasm wracks through his body with a sharp cry, and she works him through it, tugging gently. Thick ropes of cum spill across his stomach, until he’s finally left gasping and panting in exhaustion. 

Titania lets go of his length, peering up at him. “Did you die?”

Braham lets out a tired whiny laugh. “Yeah, I’m dead. You killed me.”

“Finally.” She laughs, illusory towels wiping off his stomach. “I’ve been trying to get your life insurance for months.”

At that he snorts loudly, rolling on to his side. “Jokes on you, I don’t have insurance.”

She wiggles down next to him. “Dang.” Titania huffs a small laugh, “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet. I need to take that collar off.”

“Can’t I leave it on just a little bit longer…?” 

“Okay, just a few more minutes. Keep your eyes open.” Braham wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck, quickly dozing off. “Braham? Braham get up!”

He grunts an “uh-huh”, falling asleep to the sound of her struggling to get out of his grip.


End file.
